


Tease

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Monologue, POV First Person, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks Fi right into his arms - and up against a nearby wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Burn Notice, Sam/Fiona, wall!sex

Don’t think.

Put your hands on me, honey. Just like that. Better than a whole barrel of C4, isn’t it? I’ll give you just what you need. Long as you want me around.

Smart little firecracker like you’s always known what you wanted. This fight we’ve been having’s all a front for need. Every animal bites before it fucks; you’re no exception.

Don’t get pissed at me for telling you the truth.

You like this part, don’t you? I’m not even touching your tits yet – gotta have something to build up to. I kinda like making mountains out of your molehills, Fi. Cute little tits. Nice and soft. Fun to rub my face all over just to get your skin to prickle up with goosebumps.

You’re not bad with those little hands. They’re softer than I thought they’d be, too. Mm…do that little trick with your thumb…holy shit, like that.

Hey, don’t just say ‘eat me out’! Maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I wanna finger you crazy. Maybe I just wanna pick you up by those stems and yank you up the wall like this.

Fuck, that’s nice. You’re so wet and tight. Tell me how much you want my cock.

Uh uh. Louder. That’s right. Want my arm between you and the bricks? Y’know I’d take a fall for you, honey.

Just like Mike.

Imagine what Mike would do with us, if he were here. Maybe he’d be licking your tits while I fuck you like this. Or he’d eat you instead. Yeah, I think he’d like that – the taste of you, running free. Yeah, you’re getting tight – you like that, don’t you. Know what I’d do?

I’ll pull you apart and let Mikey lick you. Wouldn’t you just love his mouth on your clit right now? Huh. Ooh, damn, honey.

You’re welcome. There isn’t another girl in Miami I’d rather fuck up against a brick wall.


End file.
